1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat pan for a seat such as an aircraft seat, and more particularly, to an extendable seat pan including a comfort spring assembly that meets or exceeds compressive spine loading requirements for Federal Aviation Regulation qualified seating systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Aircraft seats are required to achieve high performance levels during crash testing, such as during weight loading and compressive spine loading testing. Accordingly, to withstand such high loads, conventional aircraft seats typically utilize rigid, stationary seat pans. Such seat pans, while strong, sacrifice occupant comfort and require independent mechanisms for extending the length of the seat bottom, thus increasing cost, complexity and weight.
Accordingly, to provide improved passenger comfort while meeting or exceeding Federal Aviation Regulation seating system requirements, an improved extendable seat pan assembly including a spring assembly is provided herein.